Dealing With Loss
by canny-bairn
Summary: When tragedy strikes the team, two agents do their best to manage their shared grief.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**I'm not sure why I wrote this as it has no real direction other than being influenced by the CCOAC forum May death fic challenge. My character who was assigned to die was JJ, but in this fic I couldn't do it and bunked off Reid. I didn't write this in one go, a lot of it is bits and pieces put together, so it ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

The fluorescent lights burnt his eyes as he came too. Unravelling her clenched legs from around his body, he held onto her waist as she struggled to find her balance, before letting go completely.

"What are we doing?" JJ asked breathlessly after regaining consciousness.

Hotch kissed her deeply before pulling away from her to rearrange his clothes. "Grieving."

"You call this grieving?" She scoffed as she buttoned her blouse closed and reached for her jeans that had been tossed to the side.

Hotch nudged her hands out of the way and proceeded to bring her black jeans over her pale thighs and zip them up. "I needed you. You needed me. It's that simple."

"We're in a hospital." She growled lowly before freezing on the spot. "We're in a hospital where we've just lost..."

JJ's lower lip quivered in emotion. "We're horrible people. We should be... Our friends are hurt and we're..."

The Unit Chief caught her teary gaze and ran the pad of his thumb under her right eye. "We needed each other, there's nothing wrong with supporting each other through this. We've done nothing wrong."

"Oh God Aaron, what are we going to do to?" She stepped into his waiting arms and held onto the strong profiler tightly.

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "The team will get through this. We always get through the tough times."

"Together." She mumbled into the side of his throat.

Hotch smiled solemnly. "Always."

They stood in the empty W/C, holding on to each other's embrace as though it was the only thing keeping them grounded.

"Everyone will be wondering where we got to." JJ said finally, breaking away from the unusually relaxed agent slowly.

Hotch held out his hand, grateful when she accepted it without question. "Are you ready to face them?"

JJ nodded, smoothing her hair into a loose ponytail, before glancing around the small WC. "Can you see my panties?"

Hotch smirked before patting his jacket pocket, where the satin material was hidden. "I kind of ripped them."

She chuckled hoarsely, as he led her out of the WC into a deserted corridor. The blonde profiler's laughter grew until she dropped her hand out of his to cover her face. In a flash, JJ's laughter turned to tears and before she knew it she was struggling for breath.

"Stop, stop." Hotch grabbed her shoulders and made her meet her eyes. "Shhh, you'll make yourself ill."

"I can't help it." Her response came out muffled.

Hotch cupped her cheek before forcefully pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back, JJ's eyes, cheeks and lips were a heated pink but the tears had finally stopped falling. "It's just shock. It's been a stressful couple of days and you're the one who has been holding it together for everyone."

"So why do you keep kissing me?" JJ queried with a raised eye.

Hotch tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. "You haven't reacted. Not once over this crappy week have you cracked or even faltered, you needed a release. We both did."

"So you pulled me into a bathroom, backed me against a wall and stuck your tongue down my throat to get me to react?" She asked with a small smirk on her lips.

Hotch chuckled lowly. "It worked didn't it?"

"I guess." JJ shrugged before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

The kiss continued on, longer than it should have, when Hotch pulled back to see if the younger profiler was laughing or crying once more. "Why are you laughing this time?"

"Look where we are." JJ raised her hands and gesticulated to the hospital surroundings. "We have a colleague, no Blake's a friend. We have a friend in surgery, another in the ICU and one in the morgue. Reid is dead and here we are, making out like teenagers without a care in the world."

Hotch closed his eyes guiltily. "Is it wrong for me not to want to think right now?"

"No, but it's probably bad timing." JJ smiled sadly.

He cringed at her answer. "If I stop to think then..."

"I understand. I just feel so guilty that everyone is hurting and we can't do anything about it." She explained shakily.

"Was this all my fault?" Hotch met her eyes as he whispered his question.

JJ shook her head adamantly in response. "Aaron, there was no-one who could have stopped this. We've been playing a cat and mouse game with that asshole for months. We knew it was going to end badly, but no one could have predicted this. You did everything you could in your power to keep us all safe, so don't blame yourself for this."

"I'm the boss." It was a statement, he wasn't looking for sympathy or encouragement but she smiled anyway.

"You're the boss but you're not superman nor are you psychic. You couldn't stop that onslaught." She comforted softly.

"I should have been able to." Hotch sniffled tiredly.

"No, Aaron. You really couldn't have done anymore than you have already." JJ reassured knowingly. "This was all that bastards fault, no-one elses."

He licked his lips as he looked away in attempt to stop the threatening tears surfacing. "I was trying to get you to open up and now look, you've got me blubbering like an idiot."

"Do you want to go back into the bathroom for round three?" JJ asked with a warm smile.

Hotch laughed loudly in reply. "I might hold you up on that later."

"We're going to be okay. Like you said, we're going to get through this." She nodded weakly.

Hotch tilted his head to the side and moaned in discomfort. "Whenever something bad happens, you always put others first even if you're the one who's been affected the most."

"I don't understand." JJ blinked in confusion.

"Announcing your divorce became all about Rossi's issues with his ex. The last time you got hurt during a case it was all about Morgan's abundance of issues. You got hurt when Reid got kidnapped but you wanted no-one to think about you. You get affected by a case which makes you think about your sister and it's about my grief and guilt over Hailey or others. You'll comfort everyone else then refuse to deal with your own emotions." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hell you even get short changed during happy occasions. Henry's birth became all about Reid's father drama. Your, leaving the team for a better job and a promotion was all about how it affected us and you coming back to the BAU, was all about Prentiss, and so was your wedding even if she didn't intend it to be."

"So I don't like being the centre of attention." JJ shrugged her shoulders once again nonchalantly.

Hotch dipped his head slightly to brush her lips chastely against his. "Let me put you first through all of this."

"You already have." She stated shakily.

"Then let me continue too." He pushed. "I need this JJ."

"As long, as you let me help you too." JJ bargained.

Hotch pressed a firmer kiss to her lips before nodding in agreement. "Deal."

"What are we supposed to do now? Everything is just so mess..." Her voice faltered in a grimace as a pain shot through her head.

Hotch stopped them once again and looked down at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in attempt to stop the pain.

The Unit Chief stood in front of her and grasped her shoulders to steady her swaying. "JJ, you hit your head pretty hard during the take down, we should get you looked at."

"I'm fine, it's just stress." She assured by opening her eyes and smiling.

"You're not fine." Hotch stated worriedly.

JJ kissed the side of his mouth and pulled back with a confident smile. "There's no need to worry, I'm going to be fi..."

He caught her as her small body sank to the floor. "JJ!"

Checking her steady pulse, Hotch made sure her air way was clear before picking her up and cradling the petite woman close to his chest.

He rushed them into the ER on the ground floor, striding into the busy room in a panic. "Someone help. I need help!"

A nurse came running over to the Agent and indicated towards a cubicle. "What happened?"

"She passed out. We're FBI, she hit her head during an arrest." Hotch explained to the woman in navy scrubs.

As the nurse began to take vitals and asked the background questions while Hotch held onto JJ's hand. A familiar doctor entered the curtained cubicle and met the profiler's eye bleakly. "Agent Hotchner, right?"

"Yes, this is Agent Jareau she was involved in the earlier incident." Hotch stated tensely.

The nurse and the doctor exchanged notes and prognosis's as they examined the younger agent, neither asking her more than colleague to move from her side.

The doctor indicated for Hotch to follow him to the bottom of the bed when two orderlies entered the cubicle to aid the nurse. "Sir, we're going to move Agent Jareau into a room after we run some tests?"

"What kind of tests?" Hotch wondered in concern.

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "We're just running some routine examinations. There doesn't appear to be any internal bleedings or anything which appears life threatening. We'll do a scan to make sure we're right with our diagnosis and to make sure that there are no aneurisms or anything else we should be concerned about. Head injuries are notoriously difficult to correctly diagnose but from what I've seen, she's in no immediate danger."

"So, JJ is going to be okay, right?" He pressed nervously.

"Your partner passing out is most likely a delayed reaction to the shock she has gone through. We'll take some blood and run those tests but she's a healthy young woman, who I have no doubt, will make a full and quick recovery." The doctor smiled thinly before leading Hotch and to the room JJ would be staying in while she went for scans.

The nurse was hooking the patient up to several machines when she stirred in the hospital bed an hour or so later. Hotch rushed to her side from the window in two steps. "How are you, how are you feeling?"

"Agent Hotchner, I think those are my questions." The nurse berated in amusement and in turn was granted an infamous Hotchner glare.

JJ grimaced as her eyes flickered open. "Mmm dizzy."

"You're dizzy?" The nurse repeated in clarification. "Do you have any pain?"

"Urh... Head... ache." She stuttered.

"How painful? Is it a throbbing or more of a migraine pain or worse like a pressure or stabbing?" The nurse prompted.

"Aching." JJ sighed.

A voice boomed into the room causing them to all flinch in surprise. "Hello Agent Jareau, I'm Doctor Ellison, we met when your colleagues were brought in to the Emergency Room."

"Hi." The new patient greeted him groggily.

Ellison went through the usual checklist of medical questions and poked and prodded the agent who was obviously in great discomfort. "Okay, you have a concussion. We've been running tests on you to figure out if anything else is wrong with you. We should get the results soon, but just rest for now okay?"

While nurse helped JJ drink some water by holding the cup, Hotch followed the doctor to the doorway. "How is she?"

"She needs rest. We'll keep her in over night to check on her head injury but it appears to be a bad concussion and thankfully nothing more dangerous." Doctor Ellison reassured with a smile.

"Thank you." Hotch shook his hand before returning to JJ's side.

He sat next to the pale agent and raised her hand to his mouth and kissed both the palm and the back of her hand. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened?" JJ asked after the nurse had left them in peace.

Hotch sighed tiredly. "One minute we were talking and the next, you were on the floor."

"I remember being in the bathroom with you and then it goes dark." She explained worriedly.

"You remember everything before?" He questioned hopefully.

Her expression sobered in recollection. "Reid's dead. Blake, Anderson and local LEO were badly hurt."

"Anderson is getting moved out of the ICU." Rossi announced as he barged into the room, giving no attention to the two colleagues entwined hands.

"He is?" Hotch straightened in interest.

The acclaimed author exhaled in relief. "Yeah, he's not out of the woods but he's stable now and his family are with him."

"I should have met them." Hotch recoiled slightly.

"Strauss was there and you will meet them at some point." Rossi reassured before turning to his colleague in the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine although I feel a little stupid not getting checked out sooner." JJ cringed as her head throbbed.

Garcia entered the room in a rush with Morgan trailing behind her. "You gave us a scare sunshine."

"I'm fine really." She stressed in embarrassment.

"Last we heard you two went for coffee then Hotch texted us you were being admitted." Morgan stated with a small smile at the closeness between their Unit Chief and the blonde profiler.

"She has a concussion and is in shock." Hotch informed the group of friends as a matter of fact.

"But I'll be fine."

"There are way too many people in here. You should be resting Jennifer." The nurse from earlier berated loudly, as she passed the room.

Rossi eyed the average looking woman until she was out of sight before restarting the conversation. "We're going to sit with James Blake and Strauss, do you two need anything?"

"No, we're good." Hotch answered with his full attention on JJ.

JJ ignored his worried expression and shuffled to find comfort in the bed. "Has anyone called Emily?"

"She's on her way." Morgan replied instantly.

"What about Diana or William Reid?" She asked hesitantly.

"I took care of it earlier." Hotch assured.

JJ's face scrunched in thought. "But..."

"Shhh, everything is taken care of, don't worry." Hotch squeezed her hand under his and used his other hand to brush her curled hair out of her eyes.

Rossi interrupted the couple's moment with a small cough. "Okay kids, let's give JJ and Hotch some quiet time."

"Call us for anything." Garcia, beaming from ear to ear at her friends' apparent closeness, called out as her two male counterparts ushered her out of the room.

Hotch nodded as they retreated. "Will do."

"So they know." JJ said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah and the world didn't end." Hotch smiled mischievously, remembering all the times they had talked themselves out of revealing their blossoming relationship to their friends. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too." JJ smiled tiredly.

"Close your eyes and rest. I'm not going anywhere." He soothed.

JJ bit her lower lip as her mind whirled. "You need to rest too."

Hotch closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss against her lip to stop her chewing it. "I'm taking care of you today, remember?"

"That doesn't sound like something I would allow." She mocked.

"You're not getting out of our pact that easily. Now close your eyes." He glared at her for as long as he could keep the pretence of being stern and she closed her eyes.

It was dark outside and they were both napping when the doctor returned with his preliminary results and stirred the relaxed Unit Chief.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Ellison offered his apology in a whisper.

Hotch stretched as he sat up in the uncomfortable chair. "Is everything okay?"

"I can come back." He hovered in the doorway.

"Doctor Ellison." A small voice drifted up from the bed.

Ellison crossed the room to stand at the patient's side to read the vital charts. "Agent Jareau, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, not as dizzy." JJ said with a yawn.

He nodded happily. "That's good. Your scans came back clear and you seem to be perfectly coherent at the moment."

"Just tired." She yawned again.

"The nurse will continue to wake you every few hours but I want you to keep on resting for the next few weeks so you'll catch up on missed sleep. You're evidently exhausted as well as concussed." He informed her dryly.

The Unit Chief's eyes widened. "She's going to be okay?"

"Yes, if you keep to doctor's orders and you'll regain full strength, although there were a few anomalies within the blood test results." Ellison revealed slowly.

"Anomalies?" Hotch tensed.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ellison confirmed, "you have high blood pressure which we have to keep a close eye on."

"High blood pressure runs in my family." JJ said with a small frown.

"Well, I would suggest that we need to look into organic or alternative ways lower it instead of prescribing the usual medicines." The middle aged doctor continued helpfully.

Hotch helped JJ sit up by placing pillows behind her as she asked her questions. "Why not used beta blockers?"

"It's best for pregnant women to..." Ellison declared with a small smile.

"Pregnant?" JJ repeated in shock meeting Hotch's equally as shocked expression.

"You didn't know..." He glanced down at the notes in his hand, "of course you didn't know, sorry." His smile grew into a grin at the sight of the couple's surprise. "Congratulations, Agent Jareau, you are indeed with child."

"Erm..." The couple remained speechless as the doctor looked on.

"Do you want us to date the pregnancy and do a scan to make sure everything is as it should be?" Ellison asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess that would be good." JJ eyed her partner of the last twelve months in bewilderment.

In a whirl, Ellison and a new fresh faced nurse called Mel was fussing over JJ who had Hotch's hand in a death grip.

The soon-to-be mother was staring at the image of the growing child in her when she finally broke the shocked silence that had over taken the couple. "We're nine weeks pregnant. We're having a kid in seven months time."

"How are you feeling?" He asked after snapping out of his daze.

"Poked and prodded." She flashed him an annoyed smirk. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't believe we're having a baby together." Hotch replied honestly. "I'm getting on in life and we've never exactly talked about where our relationship is going never mind if we want to extend our family."

"We didn't plan this." JJ stated softly, hoping he would open up after prompting.

Hotch smiled affectionately. "No, but I probably shouldn't keep backing you against walls and sticking my tongue down your throat."

JJ laughed heartily. "But it happens."

"Yeah, I can't keep my hands off of you lately." He remarked dryly.

JJ grinned. "The feeling is mutual."

"So we've only been dating a year and our team might be in freefall. But even on the worst day of our lives, you've managed to bring joy into this miserable world. I love you and I love our kids. All of our kids." Hotch declared lovingly.

Placing a hand over her stomach, JJ rested her head against the pillow and sighed. "The team..."

"Will be happy for us." Her partner reassured quickly.

"Spence." JJ whispered sadly.

"Is gone, honey. He would be happy for us, though." Hotch insisted, remembering the young doctor's dedication to the team who were his family.

She sniffled solemnly. "It's so unfair. He's had a miserable time over the years."

"Yeah, but there have been good times too. I know how much he loved you and Henry and how much he would have loved this baby." The Unit Chief attempted to comfort his upset partner.

JJ smiled with teary eyes. "He was the younger brother I never wanted but can't imagine life without."

"We'll get through this." Hotch pressed a kiss to JJ's lips tenderly, lingering as her hand reached up for the back of his neck.

"Together." JJ whispered against his lips.

"Always." Hotch confirmed with a final, haste kiss before ordering her to lie down. "Now, get some sleep."

Her eyes widened in silent panic when he stood instead of sitting back by her bedside. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to send Garcia down to sit with you while you sleep, don't worry, I won't let you be alone." He soothed while running his hand through her hair.

"Aaron." JJ frowned at hearing the sound of her whimper.

He closed his eyes briefly. "I have to check on the rest of the team and the boys at home. I don't want to leave you."

"You have to work." She replied tiredly.

Hotch sighed in conflict. "Honey I'm not going to leave you if you don't want me to. I can wait until you're asleep."

"No, go." She encouraged lightly.

"JJ." He groaned softly.

JJ met his eyes with a smile. "Aaron, I'm fine. I'm just being clingy."

Hotch smiled warmly before sitting on the edge of the bed and lifted up the blankets and moved his arms underneath her small frame, he lifted her and placed her back on the bed besides him, tucked into his side. "Cling all you want."

"Aaron, thank you." She gasped as he held her securely.

Within minutes she was sound asleep, dreaming that the day's earlier events had a different outcome.

JJ's dreams had flowed into thoughts of her future family when she felt Aaron's lips against hers. She moaned contently as his palm cupped her cheek and her eyes flickered open. His concerned, tired eyes were looking down at her from where he stood at the side of the bed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." JJ cleared her dry throat with a small cough.

"Garcia's being sitting with you for the last hour but I told the nurse I'd wake you to check on your head. How is it?" He asked hesitantly.

The sun must have been starting to rise, the profiler mused as she yawned taking in the grey light around room. "It's fine, a little achey."

"I'm glad it's a little better." He smiled grateful that she was in less pain.

JJ scrunched her eyes in confusion. The last thing she remembered, she was in Hotch's embrace. "Garcia was here?"

He nodded in reply. "I just sent her back to the hotel with Kevin to get some sleep. Morgan's gone to pick up Emily from the airport and Dave is with Strauss upstairs."

"Is everything okay?" JJ caught his hand as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Everyone is a little tired. I called Will, the boys are oblivious to everything that's going on and we decided to keep it that way until we got home." Hotch groaned tiredly. "Also, Blake's out of surgery, she's going to be okay."

"Really, that's good." She entwined their fingers and sighed in relief.

"They're waiting to see if she can move her left arm or not, but she's going to live." He confirmed thankfully.

"What about Anderson?" She queried.

"He woke up for a few minutes and the doctors are hopeful." Hotch stated numbly. "Everyone is asking after you."

JJ rolled her eyes in annoyance. "They have enough to worry about. I shouldn't even factor in their thoughts right now."

"Oh but we all care about you." Hotch smirked.

JJ squeezed gently squeezed his hand in response. "Did you tell them about the baby?"

"I told Dave after a wave of panic hit me and I'm pretty sure Garcia overheard me talking to the nurse." Hotch explained nervously.

"So, pretty much everyone will know by now." JJ scoffed lightly. "This was the wrong time to tell everyone."

Hotch frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because Spence is dead, Aaron." She coughed in distress. "Blake is injured. Anderson still might not make it and I could have lost you yesterday, I could have lost everyone and then there's the baby..."

Hotch raised his free hand to cup her cheek and soothe her as the tears streamed down her face. "Babe, take a breath." He paused momentarily as she did as instructed. "The shock is just wearing off and you're tired."

"So tired." She mumbled as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I know sweetheart." He moved to sit on the bed and manoeuvred them, so she was resting against his chest.

"I want to go home." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed.

Hotch wrapped his arms protectively around her stomach as he spoke. "We'll get you out of here in a few hours, but you need more sleep first."

JJ was sleeping steadily, even though the sun was now high in the sky, when a familiar face arrived in the doorway. "Are you doing okay, Hotch?"

"She's exhausted." He replied with a small yawn ignoring the concern about himself.

"She looks pretty comfortable." The former FBI agent mused.

Hotch kissed the top of his partner's head lovingly. "Good. She needs to be comfortable."

Prentiss grinned as she took a seat in the chair the Unit Chief had earlier occupied. "I hear congratulations, is in order."

"Garcia?" Hotch raised an inquisitive eye.

"Dave." She replied with a little laugh.

The Unit Chief stilled as JJ moved in his arms, once she got comfortable again, he restarted the conversation. "You got here quick."

"I left on the first flight I could get, as soon as Derek called. He's just parking the car. I wanted to check on JJ." Prentiss stated sisterly.

"She's going to be okay, although there's Reid." Hotch closed his eyes to hide his emotional toil.

The London based Interpol agent sighed. "What the hell happened, Hotch?"

"Reid was paired with Blake. I heard her yell his name, then there was a bang. Half the floor vanished and so did the LEO and Blake. Reid must have been hit by some debris, he was already dead when I reached him." The team leader paled in remembrance.

"God."

"Rossi and JJ had thankfully just finished their sweep on the ground floor otherwise they could have been crushed." He let out a thankful breath as he stroked JJ's stomach with his fingertips.

"Morgan said you both cornered by the UNSUB." Prentiss stated in disbelief.

"Were in a shootout with the UNSUB's partner on the same floor. We didn't realise there was more than one UNSUB, otherwise Anderson wouldn't have been by himself at the cars." Hotch summarised.

"Emily?" A tired voice drifted up from the bed.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Prentiss reached for her hand and smiled.

"Nauseas."

Hotch eased her up into a sitting position slowly. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, it's passing." JJ smiled thinly at his concern.

The brunette woman caught her younger friend's eye and nodded slightly. "Hey Hotch, why don't you go and see where Morgan has got too?"

Hotch exhaled slowly before complying by kissing JJ before he parted. "I love you."

"Love you too." JJ kissed him again before laying back on the bed.

Prentiss waited until the supervisor was out of earshot before turning back to JJ. "So, you and Hotch?"

"Me and Hotch." She grinned widely.

Emily blew out a long and low whistle. "Wow a lot had changed around here."

"A lot has changed over the last few days at least." JJ muttered in response.

"I can't believe that Reid is gone JJ, but I do know that he wouldn't want you to make yourself ill over his death. He'd want you to concentrate on being healthy for the baby." Prentiss said pointedly noting the paleness of JJ's face.

JJ groaned. "I knew Pen and Rossi wouldn't be able to keep their mouths closed."

"What, you wanted to keep another secret from us?" Prentiss smirked at the guilty look which crossed her friend's face.

JJ shook her head slowly. "No, I just don't think now is the right time to be talking about babies when Reid is dead, Blake might not be able to use her arm and Anderson is still critical."

"Life can't stop for death or injury, JJ." Prentiss stated with a shrug. "We'll mourn and we'll aid our friends, but babies are good. They're innocent and cute and that's what we need right now."

"I feel awful for being happy." She admitted with a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

The brunette reached for the patients hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "Don't be sweetie. Let us be happy for you too. Let us focus on helping you. It makes us feel needed."

"Not you guys as well. I already have Aaron fussing over me." She bemoaned with a small smile.

"He should be fussing. He doesn't have to do any of the hard work." Prentiss chuckled dryly.

"No he just has my hormones to deal with for the next couple of months." JJ yawned behind her raised free hand briefly. "I think this pregnancy is going to be a lot different from my first. I already feel weepy and uncomfortable."

"You need rest." Prentiss ordered.

JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically. "After the week we've had, I need a vodka."

"No alcohol for you, for the next seven months, at least." Hotch announced from the doorway.

JJ stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. "Spoil sport."

"How you feeling petite mama?" Morgan asked as he followed their boss into the room.

She rearranged the pillows behind her head to rest back as she answered. "I'm ready to get out of this hospital room."

"Ellison said he was going to sign off on your realise just before he finishes his shift." Hotch said as he sat by JJ on the bed and kissed the side of her head.

"Great."

"Have you checked on the rest of the team?" Prentiss wondered out loud not directing the question to anyone in particular.

Hotch nodded. "Rossi and Strauss have gone back to the hotel."

"Bowchicabowwow." Morgan sung causing the two female profilers to laugh knowingly at their colleagues relationship with their experienced colleague.

Hotch smirked but restrained from chastising. "Blake's husband is at her bedside and Anderson's parents are with him."

"What are they like?" JJ inquired curiously.

Hotch smile thinly. "They seem nice. Upset of course but they're holding it together."

"Has arrangements been made for Reid?" Prentiss asked hesitantly.

Hotch and Morgan exchanged an odd look which did not go unnoticed by either of the women. "Erm..."

JJ frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, Reid had you down as his next of kin, so Dave and I have made some phone calls to get his body transferred home on behalf of the FBI but you'll need to sign off on releasing his body." Hotch explained gently, not wanting to upset the expectant mother further.

Morgan scrunched his face in curiosity. "Did you know that you were his next of kin?"

"I was first phone call for medical stuff sure, but he never told me I was down as his next of kin." She said in confusion.

"I know you want to do everything right by him, but you're weak right now..." Hotch continued even though she attempted to protest. "I know that's not want you to hear but it's the truth. If you want to get out for her in a few hours, you have to promise me that you won't over do anything."

"Aaron." She groaned in annoyance.

Hotch glared pointedly at her. "We can handle the details. You can supervise but we're a team and we're going to say goodbye to Reid together."

"Why don't you, me and Pen handle the wake?" Prentiss suggested.

"OK." She agreed in a grumble.

Hotch nodded in gratitude of his former colleague's involvement. "Dave wants to take care of the funeral costs and everything with the church."

"I don't think Spence wanted to be buried." JJ stated with a small frown.

Morgan shook his head. "Those details we can take care of in a few days when you've got more rest."

"OK."

Doctor Ellison walked into the room with his prescription pad. "Good morning Agent Jareau, hello everyone else."

"Morning Doc." Hotch greeted warmly and shook the man's hand.

Ellison smiled welcoming to the other two visitors before turning to JJ. "How are you feeling?"

"OK." The three profilers glanced at each other at the sullen expression and repetitious answer from the patient.

"Why don't you guys give us some space so I can examine your friend and get her out of here?" Ellison suggested softly.

Morgan and Prentiss indicated they would wait outside, as Doctor Ellison returned his focus to JJ. She was mostly silent except to answer the doctor's questions while Hotch paced the room.

Ellison straightened after checking JJ's eyes for reaction to light and hummed.

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked pensively.

"Everything appears normal." Ellison replied with a warm smile. "How is your head feeling?"

JJ bit her lip and shrugged. "Fine."

"She was feeling nauseas earlier." Hotch interjected quickly.

The doctor faced the patient and raised an eye. "How's your stomach?"

"Fine, I'm a little hungry."

"Okay, probably just morning sickness but keep an eye on her throughout the next few days." Ellison instructed Hotch before going over his notes once more. "So then, Agent Jareau, I'll sign you out and your partner here can treat you to a big breakfast, preferably away from the hospital canteen. The last thing you need is the hospital gruel they serve down there." He said in humour.

Hotch thanked the doctor who handed him JJ's release form and prescription then turned to face JJ who was scowling in the bed. "What's wrong?"

"You're micromanaging me. Everyone is." JJ huffed. "I'm not your distraction or your responsibility, so stop fussing over me and trying to do everything for me."

He raised his eyes after her scolding. "Listen, I love you but I'm not going to stop fussing over you. I know I'm not responsible for you but I do freakin' love you. This week has been stressful, we've lost someone dear to us and I thought I lost you. You blacked out on me and I panicked. You're having our child JJ, so you're going to have to get used to me fussing over you."

JJ's jaw dropped at his loud declaration. "But..."

Resting on his hands so he was levelled with her head, he made sure their eyes were connected as he spoke. "No buts. When I take you home, you're going to rest. You're not going to stress or worry and you're going to do as I say because you obviously can't take care of yourself..."

"Hey!"

"You're the one in the hospital bed." He countered gruffly. "I love you, stop trying to pull away from me. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Is everything okay in here?" Prentiss called out from the doorway.

JJ stared at the man in front of her in anger. "Aaron is being a pain in the ass."

"I love you too." He smirked and kissed her lips chastely.

Straightening by the side of the bed, Hotch turned to see his former colleague. "I'm going to help JJ get ready, we'll meet you and Derek upstairs."

Prentiss eyed JJ with a sympathetic smile before leaving the couple to themselves.

Hotch picked up the go bag that Garcia had ordered Kevin to bring a few hours ago. "Are you going to fight me when I help you get dressed too?"

"Spence had me down as next of kin, and I can't even do what needs to be done for him." She said in a low voice.

Hotch sighed as he placed the bag on the end of the bed and went back to her side to bring her into a comforting hug. "JJ, you've done so much for him over the years, even when he hasn't appreciated it. Reid would want you to take care of yourself and the baby before worrying over organising a wake."

"Do you think he knew I thought of him as my brother?" JJ asked meekly.

Hotch nodded quickly. "Of course he did, he knew when you asked him to be Henry's godfather and I'm pretty sure that's why he had you down as his next of kin."

"I'm sorry, I just want to do right by him and you're taking over." She explained half-heartedly.

Helping her sit up, Hotch rubbed his hands soothingly along her shoulders. "I'm your partner, I'm supposed to help you out when you're ill or feeling down."

"I'm pregnant not ill." She mumbled in response.

Hotch rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I know that, but you're also injured, stressed and exhausted, so quit making me out to be the bad guy and just do as I tell you."

"You might be my boss but you're not the boss of this relationship, buster." JJ leaned into is touch as he hovered behind her.

He chuckled. "Oh I'm well aware of who wears the pants in our relationship, babe."

After dressing and saying goodbye to the nurses, Hotch held JJ's hand as they talked to the manager in charge of releasing Reid to the Bureau before walking up to the floor where the rest of the team had congregated.

Rossi, Strauss and Garcia had seemingly just returned to the hospital from the hotel, when the couple turned to corner into the waiting area.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Garcia spotted the pair first and yelled out.

JJ blushed as Hotch tightened his hold on her hand. "Is there any news?"

"Blake's awake and fully functioning." Morgan replied.

"That's great." JJ exclaimed in relief.

The team all seemingly tensed upon realising Strauss was silently observing the two profilers. "Is there something I need to know about?"

"Erin." Rossi growled warningly next to the Section Chief.

Smiling, Strauss ignored the elder man and continued talking to the Unit Chief and Field Agent. "Congratulations. Be in my office on Monday at 9."

JJ and Hotch exchanged a glance before nodding. Hotch cleared his throat after Erin turned her scrutiny to his old, and seemingly in trouble, friend. "Has there been any change in Anderson?"

Garcia sighed. "Mrs Anderson said the hospital is transferring him to DC for further treatment."

"So what happens now?" Morgan asked warily.

Strauss looked around at the battered team before answering in confidence. "Now, we go back to Quantico."

"That's it?" Prentiss asked with a grimace.

Strauss eyed the former agent and nodded. "The case has been solved. The injured are being treated to and there is paperwork to fill out."

"Ahh, bureaucracy." Rossi quipped.

There was a murmur of sombre laughter amongst the group before Hotch started organising everyone. He sent Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia and Kevin back to Virginia with Rossi and Strauss on the plane while he and JJ would return by car the next day after going back to the hotel for the night, to help Blake's husband arrange her transferral home along with Anderson and his parents.

At the hotel that night, JJ was soaking in the bath tub while Hotch talked to Will on the phone in the main room.

JJ hummed to herself in contentment as she blew some bubbles off of her hand.

"Isn't this a nice picture?" Hotch softly as he leaned against the doorpost.

She frowned as he crossed his arms while admiring her from afar. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

"No way." He stood firmly in his place and grinned knowingly.

JJ pouted her bottom lip out. "Why not?"

"The last time I followed you into a bathroom, we were in there a long time re-enacting our child's conception and then you passed out on me." Hotch stated with raised eyes.

JJ giggled and placed the back of her hand onto her forehead dramatically. "I can't help it if you make me swoon."

"Right."

"Oh you have no idea how many women's, and probably a lot more men's knees, buckle at the sight of your perfect butt." She laughed again as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Hotch replied as he entered the bathroom but concentrated on unfolding one of the fluffy towels in his hands instead of taking in her naked state of attire.

She nodded sincerely. "Yes."

Opening the towel out in front of him, Hotch turned to the bath tub and indicated for her to stand. "Up."

JJ did as he asked and smiled widely as he lifted her out and began to dry her. Once she was completely dry, Hotch wrapped the towel around her and lifted her again, into his arms. "Where you taking me?"

He smiled at her tired but happy expression. "Bed."

JJ laughed again as he kissed her nose as the moved into the bedroom. "You can't keep your hands off of me."

"That's not happening tonight." Hotch retorted as he placed her onto the centre of the bed.

Groaning in frustration, JJ reached for him as he moved back from the side of the bed. "Why not?"

"Stay." He ordered before turning away.

Within seconds the Unit Chief was back in the room with a smaller towel and was rummaging through her suitcase.

He pulled out a hairbrush and some hair tiebacks, along with a set of pyjamas and placed them to his side as he climbed onto the king size bed and manoeuvred JJ so she was resting back against his chest in between his open legs.

Picking up the smaller towel, he sat JJ up and began to dry her damp hair while massaging her head in the process.

She was limp and completely relaxed by the sound of the small noises of happiness she was making, when he stopped his ministrations and began brushing her long, blonde hair.

JJ sighed in relaxation, when she realised her partner for the last year was plaiting her hair into pigtails.

Smiling at his precision and the concentration on this face, she could see in the mirror opposite them, JJ opened her mouth to see if she could speak after feeling so limbless. "Where did you learn to plait?"

"I've been watching you and learning." He stated simply

"Creepy." She laughed loudly at his crestfallen face before sobering herself. "Thank you. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm one hell of a lucky woman."

Tying the last plait in place, he kissed her cheek and quickly got her into the fresh pyjamas and tucked her under the bed covers.

JJ watched as Hotch with interest as he got himself ready for bed. "Are we really not going to have some fun tonight?"

"You're exhausted babe, and to be honest so am I." He said in between brushing teeth and folding his clothes.

She turned on to her side and opened the covers to let him into the bed. "Have I worn you out already? I thought I had a good couple years before I did that."

"Can you keep your eyes open long enough to have a discussion." Hotch asked after turning the light out and hearing her yawn softly.

JJ stiffened, as he wrapped his arms around her and rested her head against his chest. "A discussion about what?"

"The baby, the boys and us." He listed.

"Oh, okay."

"So we're having a baby." Hotch began dryly.

JJ began to chuckle. "Was it only yesterday we were told?"

"We're excited to have the baby in our lives?" He asked hopefully.

Biting her lower lip, JJ snuggled further into his chest and sighed. "I think we are very excited to have another baby."

"Good because I know two little boys who are going to love being older brothers." He mused with a loving smile.

"You think?"

"Well Jack's already had practice, but," he ran circles across her back with his fingertips as he grinned into the darkness, "yeah and they're going to be even more excited when we all start living together in a big new house with a backyard that has a swing set in it and maybe a dog."

Without missing a beat, JJ groaned softly. "I veto the dog, but the house and yard sounds nice."

Shocked that there was no hesitation in her voice, Hotch steeled himself to continue. "How about marriage? Would you veto that too?"

"Is that a proposal?" JJ raised herself onto her elbows to look into his eyes. Even though the room was blanketed in darkness, she could still make out the soft and hard edged of his face and the whites of his eyes.

"Not a proper one, just think of it as an inquiry." He stated while making her lie back on his chest.

Pressed against his chest once more, JJ breathed in sync with her partner's breath while listening to his heartbeat. "Well if someone were to propose to me for the sake of our child I'd say no."

"What if it was because said person loved you and wanted to spend the rest of their life with you?" Hotch countered.

JJ beamed. "I'd rather we just skip the proposal and agree right now that we're going to marry preferably before the big house with a yard and no dog."

Placing his hands against her arms, Hotch swiftly moved her up his body and sought out her lips above his. "Hmmm."

He mumbled as she continued to kiss him. "When we get back?"

"As soon as we can. Probably before that Monday meeting with Strauss if that's possible." JJ said with conviction as he rolled her onto her back and rested on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

"You really did hit your head, huh?" He quipped in humour.

"Yeah but it only knocked some sense into me. I don't want to go another day without being your wife. Life is short Aaron, we've both lost so many people to know that. We're already a family. I just want us to be settled and completely, utterly happy." JJ kissed him softly. "My first marriage ended before it begun because of unresolved issues, I don't want that for us. I love you, you love me. We're committed to each other and we're having a child to add to our brood. Let's take the plunge and get married."

"Okay." Hotch retorted simply.

Frowning that he had no more to say, JJ repeated his word unsurely. "Okay?"

"Well I wanted to ask you but you seem to already have everything decided." Before she could open her mouth to respond, he covered her lips with his own and silenced her until the next morning, when she woke alone in the bed.

"Aaron?" JJ called out while stretching her arms above her head while lying in the centre of bed, utterly spent.

When there was no answer, the profiler sat up and reached for her cellphone which was charging on the side table.

Before she could find the absent agent's number in the phonebook, the door opened and Hotch walked in fully suited carrying go-cups of tea and a bag of what smelled like warm chocolate muffins.

"Morning sleepy head." Hotch greeted his now fiancée after putting down the breakfast he had bought and kissed her deeply.

JJ lay back against the head rest and frowned. "How long have you been up and about, dear future husband of mine?"

He grinned widely at her sentiment. "Jack called at six."

"Is everything okay?" Her face became etched in worry.

Hotch nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, everything is fine. He just wanted to call because his Uncle Dave had picked him and Henry up from Will's and he wanted to know if he could spend the day at the cabin with Henry."

"Instead of going to school?" JJ raised her eyes.

Hotch sighed, not wanting to upset his new fiancée any further than she already was. "Jack overhead Dave and Will talking about Reid. Dave said he was a little upset so I said yes."

"Is it bad that I keep forgetting Reid is gone?" JJ asked timidly.

Hotch leant forwards and kissed her once more to silence any guilt she was experiencing. "No, it's pretty normal."

JJ bit her lower lip beneath her teeth. "We're not going to be sad anymore right?"

"Well you did promise Garcia that we would celebrate Reid's life rather than mourn his death." He retorted softly.

"She's just thinking about the baby." She groaned in response.

"I say that's who we should concentrate on too." Hotch smiled warmly before standing and bringing over the breakfast he had brought with him, to JJ as she stayed in bed. "Now let's eat."

"So what's the plan for today?" JJ asked as they sipped their tea and ate the muffins and yoghurt Hotch had bought.

Hotch wiped is hands clean on a spare napkin as he answered her question. "First we'll get you ready,"

"'Cause that's a two person job." JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Ignoring her interruption the Unit Chief continued. "Then we'll meet James Blake and the Anderson's at the hospital and check in on the patients and get some administration stuff signed. After that we'll hit the road and get home to our boys."

"We could fly home, you know?" She offered an alternative quickly.

Hotch smirked knowingly. "What, and miss out on a road trip with you?"

"I'll probably end up sleeping the whole way. You shouldn't have to drive all that distance." JJ stated worriedly.

"Honey, I think driving is going to be the best way to get home. What if you take another funny turn, we would be closer to a hospital. If you feel nauseas we can pull over and think about it, all those ice creams and burgers we can eat on the road." Hotch pressed authoritatively.

JJ giggled lightly at his stern, yet almost boy like expression. "You sure know the way to a girls' heart, Aaron."

"I'll do anything to make sure you're safe, comfortable and happy, I love you." Hotch declared lovingly.

"I love you too." Reaching up, JJ's palm cupped his cheek affectionately, "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Hotch grinned widely. "Thank you for letting me, take care of you."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
